<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Swing Of Things by Jujus_island</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403309">In The Swing Of Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island'>Jujus_island</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Sonadow Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Dancing, Developing Friendships, Fish out of Water, Friendship, Gen Work, Light-Hearted, M/M, Modern Era, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Sonadow, Really its up to you how you want to interpret it, Relationships could be read as platonic, Shadows from the 50s, Slow Dancing, Swing Dancing, Two Shot, We Die Like Men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow is 15, a 15 year old from the 50s. Although this comes with its disadvantages, it comes with its surprising perks as well. One of which Sonic finds strangely intriguing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Sonadow Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “Tell anyone about this and you’re dead.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never really written a dance scene before so here's a video of what they're doing if it's hard to follow haha. When I saw it, just SCREAMED them to me lol.</p><p>https://youtu.be/Rf55gHK48VQ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow watched intently, his piercing stare didn’t falter from the bright screen that illuminated his face.

</p><p>“Dude are you ok?” Sonic looked over at Shadow. He had the strangest look on his face, the type of look that a child would have upon entering an amusement park. He was infatuated, no enamored with the tv screen. Shadow, despite really being 15 physically and mentally, was a product from the 50s. Once Sonic had his epiphany that Shadow hadn’t seen many movies he considered “classics”, he made it his personal mission to show him all he could to make up for lost time’s sake.</p>
<p>Tonight’s movie was “back to the future” and they were witnessing the infamous scene when Marty Mcfly takes the stage and plays Johnny B Goode. Only Shadow wasn’t starting at the protagonist, he was staring intently at the dancers. They danced in a strange style, fast but old. Swinging each other around and around, up and over, while simultaneously “hopping” up and down with the beat, kicking legs in and out in tune with the dance partner.</p>
<p>“Yo, Mobius to Shadow.”</p>
<p>Shadow stiffened up, signaling his return to the present. Then he quickly spun around to face Sonic with wide eyes. “Sonic! Look can you find a video for me?”</p>
<p>Along with missing out on many Movies during his time in animated suspension, he also missed out on the drastic advances in technology, luckily for Shadow, Sonic didn’t have this particular problem. After coming out of his shell a bit, Shadow had learned to ask for help on some subjects he couldn’t help but be ignorant on. Searching the internet isn’t one of his particular strong suits.</p>
<p>“Um, Sure Shadz, right in the middle of a movie?”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes now find a video of 1950s swing dancing for me.”</p>
<p>After a bit of searching, Sonic finally found a video to the eager hedgehogs liking. It was black and white and displayed the same style of energetic dance that was displayed on the TV screen. Sonic couldn’t help but think that it looked like tap dancing on crack, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t look like fun though! Shadow watched with that same intensity that he had on the tv screen, his leg bouncing to the beat of the music.</p>
<p>“Sonic, can you look something else up for me?”</p>
<p>“Anytime! What is it?”</p>
<p>“Find and play the song Blue Suede Shoes by Elvis. Oh and Sonic?” Shadow asked with a coy grin.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Shads?” </p>
<p>“Tell anyone about this and you’re dead.”</p>
<p>“Yeah yea-”</p>
<p>“Six feet under, got it Hedgehog?” Shadow spoke with a light scowl, indicating that this wasn’t a threat, it was a promise. Sonic flinched slightly but relaxed once he saw, no it can’t be, an inkling of nervousness on Shadow’s face. Sonic’s curiosity peaked when he started the song and Shadow slowly got up from the couch.</p>
<p>He started to snap along with the music, only to slowly start shifting his legs, before long he was kicking front and back along to the music, swinging his hips to the beat of the song Elvis style. He moved from side to side with the same, kick jump maneuver. He swung his hand back and forth to the rhythm witch turned into Shadow putting his entire body to the dance. His quills bounced along with the entirety of his as he sort of kicked pranced to the beat. Legs and hands swinging to a throw. It’s apparent he’s no novice.</p>
<p>Sonic watched in astonishment, he’s never seen Shadow do THAT before! Sonic unconsciously starts to lightly back and forth back to the music. Sonic gets up as the song changes to another song of the same genre to try and mimic what Shadow was doing. Sonic put his own twist too things, incorporating funky poses and adding a lot more backflips. After quite a bit of dancing, more than both care to admit, they both stop to catch their breaths. “Shadow! Where did you learn to do that!”</p>
<p>“Heh, I had a lot of free time back on the ARK.” Shadow made sure to put enthesis on the ‘a lot’ along with a grimace.</p>
<p>“Well, ya think you can teach me!” Sonic asks with enthusiasm.</p>
<p>Shadow was a bit taken aback by this sudden proposition. But he tilted his head with a slight smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“It is much more fun with a partner, let’s see if you can keep up faker.”</p>
<p>The very next day the two hedgehogs met in Sonic’s living room to practice this sudden common interest. The rug, the couch, the coffee table, all the items on the hardwood floor were pushed to be along the sides of the walls to create a clearing suitable for this particular type of dance.</p>
<p>“You’re 100% sure Tails isn’t home.” Shadow spoke with a sense of urgency in his voice.</p>
<p>“Positive, stop being such a worry-wart! Let’s get dancing!” Sonic spoke with glee as he led Shadow into the clearing. Sonic swiftly turns on a 1950s rock instrumental. The two hedgehogs dance side by side, to the beat of their own drum until they eventually turn to face each other. They move back and forth stomping their feet in unison. When one moved right, the other moved right, keeping the same distance. Sonic suddenly grabs Shadow’s hand and turns him in a spin. Shadow stopped at the end of the spin, where he had both his and sonic arms behind him. Suddenly, Shadow completely leaned his back entirely on Sonic’s forearm, rolling over Sonic's arm in a backflip. Once Shadow had both of his feet back on the ground, Sonic stared at him in bewilderment.</p>
<p>“Wait why’d ya do that?” Sonic asked.</p>
<p>“That’s the point of swing dancing Sonic.” Shadow rolled his eyes at the question. “Pull up the video from yesterday.”</p>
<p>Sonic watched, much more closely this time, he finally understood what they meant by swing. Men, for the most part, would pick up women, again, for the most part, this being the 50s, and have them completely roll over their backs, do backflips over there arms much like Shadow had just done, do flips from their knees, and get tossed right over the men’s heads.</p>
<p>The dancing soon continued, this time incorporating the moves from the video. Shadow put his arms under sonic’s armpits and twirled him completely around in mid-air, he would perform backflips from sonic’s knee and then be yanked back by the hand to perform another stunt. Sonic would roll over Shadows back and slam back to the ground, Sonic at one point flung Shadow into the air, ice skater style with a hand on his abdomen to make him do a flip of sorts over Sonic’s head.</p>
<p>It was in their nature to turn it into a competition of sorts, as they’ve done with practically everything in their life up to this point. It was a battle to see who could flip the other in the craziest fashion one could muster while still maintaining that initial feet stomping maneuver to the beat in true swing fashion. There was no malice present in this competition however, Sonic had a smile plastered on his face the entire time and Shadow maintained an impenetrable focus with a slight undertone of amusement written on his face.</p>
<p>The menagerie of twirls, stomps, kicks, and flips lasted well into the afternoon until Shadow noticed the slight jingle of keys unlocking the front door. Abruptly, Shadow stood stiff as a board. “Turn it off, turn it off!” Shadow commanded. Sonic briskly turned off the music and adopted an unassuming, at least what he thought was an unassuming, stance. Shadow returned to his usual cold, uninviting demeanor. Crossing his arms over his chest and adopting his usual scowl.</p>
<p>Tails walked to see the two hedgehogs standing in the center of the clearing, looking slightly disheveled and strangely guilty. “I don’t even wanna know.” Tails said flatly as he made his way across the house. </p>
<p>“Huh? Just a sparring match buddy.” </p>
<p>“Boys will be boys.” Tails chuckled to himself </p>
<p>“You’re a boy too silly.” Sonic says as he ruffles up Tail’s forehead as they continued their sibling-like banter.</p>
<p>Shadow makes his way to the front door. </p>
<p>“Leaving so soon Shads?” Sonic yells across the house. Shadow simply nods. </p>
<p>“Before you go, did ya ever get that invite to Blaze’s ballroom party thing?” Sonic said with a bit of apathy when a ballroom was mentioned. </p>
<p>“Yeah… not exactly my scene.” Shadow said with a distinct tone of disinterest. </p>
<p>“Come onnn, it’ll be less boring if you tag along!” Sonic begged as Shadow rolled his eyes as a response. “Please Shads, please!”</p>
<p>Shadow shifted his weight from one side to the other with a sigh. “I...suppose… Rouge would have dragged me along anyway.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “So, ya ready for this?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shadow and Sonic get attention.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of reckoning had come, the grandiose palace was in view, at the forefront of a sprawling lawn was an extravagant palace with intricate architecture. Out stepped the hostess, Blaze the Cat. Despite being very well put together, dressed in a well-fitting yet shapeless eggplant purple gown with complimenting jewelry and hair in an up-do, She looked extremely uncomfortable.</p>
<p>This most likely had to do with the fact that a large crowd had gathered in front of the aforementioned palace. She addressed them, uncomfortably, as she welcomed them to her home. One of the members of the crowd was none other Sonic the hedgehog, dressed in a loose-fitting white dress shirt paired with pressed khakis held in place by black suspenders. To everyone’s shock, Sonic had on smart, black dress shoes on his feet. He was standing a few feet away from Shadow the Hedgehog, who was wearing a deep blue plaid tweed blazer with a Chanel tag, along with deep blue pressed dress pants. He also had on an off-white shirt underneath along with a sleek black tie and his normal rocket skates. Both boys drew lingering eyes from the others in the crowd with how well put together they both were. Not that their natural looks didn’t draw stares.</p>
<p>After awkward hellos and formal greetings, the party had finally commenced. The floor was cleared so that a simple waltz could take place. The party-goers stood from their seats and walked into the cleared portion of the room. Each participant was matched with another as they would slowly turn hand in hand. Sonic couldn’t help but think that this style of dance was amazingly too slow. It was agonizing.</p>
<p>He had ended up dancing with Blaze, it was apparent that she was well versed in this type of dance, given her background while sonic, was not, to say the least. Blaze attempted to veer Sonic in the correct motions, awkwardly guiding him through the floor. He had a sort of awkward, apologetic smile painted across his face. Blaze kept a straight face but managed to show a bit of sympathy through her eyes and how carefully she attempted to show him through the dance.</p>
<p>Shadow hadn’t fared much better than the former. He was paired with his closest friend and coworker Rouge. Shadow was clearly disgruntled with this dance while Rouge was just trying to make the best of a bad, or more akin to an uncomfortable, situation.</p>
<p>“C’ mone Shady, dance with me!” Rouge said in a playfully flirtatious manner. Shadow rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t. know. how.” Shadow says through gritted teeth. Rouge ignores his behavior, continuing to drag him across the floor. After some time, it is at the part of the song where you pass your partner off to another. Rouge sent Shadow off as did Blaze with Sonic.</p>
<p>Sonic was thrown into Shadow as Amy was thrown into Blaze. Rouge dramatically and voluntarily fell into Knuckle’s chest, causing his muzzle to turn as red as his fur on contact.<br/>
“So, ya ready for this?” Sonic says, hand in Shadow’s hand, as they made a clumsy attempt at the Waltz they were expected to do. He confidently grabbed at Shadow’s other hand, causing some hesitation from the other from the sudden action.</p>
<p>“Ready for what?” </p>
<p>Sonic started moving Shadow’s hands along to the beat, pushing and pulling. He started the familiar tap dance motion they had rehearsed that night at Sonic’s house. Shadow quickly got the memo, matching Sonic motions exactly, quickly finding himself in sync with the other. They managed to keep it low key, they didn’t want to stick out like a pair of sore thumbs after all… until the part when you are expected to spin your partner. Sonic leaned back into Shadow’s outstretched arm and flipped backward, slamming onto the ground. Quickly drawing eyes.</p>
<p>The looks had gone unnoticed to the hedgehogs a little longer as they continued to dance. Shadow pulled sonic back, quickening the pace of their movements. Sonic bent his leg as if he was going to propose, only for Shadow to perform a black flip off it. The clap of his metal skates against the marble floor of the palace quickly caught the attention of all the patrons. Snapping the hedgehogs out of their trance.</p>
<p>Sonic and Shadow had finally acknowledged the stares.  Abruptly, they stood upright, stiff, and motionless. Suddenly, from the sidelines, Knuckles hollars “Keep going! That was sick!” Ushering in an awkward atmosphere surrounding the party-goers. Sonic and Shadow only continued to stand still, both wearing uncomfortable expressions. Rouge pipes up “ Come on, what are you waiting for?” with a smirk.</p>
<p>Sonic pulled Shadow back by the hands, starting the familiar stepping motion. Shadow hesitated at first, watching sonic movements, before joining himself. The crowd hyped them up, jumping and clapping along while adding their own commentary with whooping and hollering and they turn each other around, steadily adding more elaborate stunts. It didn’t take long for the song to be changed from the Blue Danube waltz to something more fitting for the spectacle before them.</p>
<p>It was three flips in when Shadow managed to have Sonic flip over his back. The other guests started to dance in their own styles as well on the sidelines. The whole party's atmosphere completely changed, but that had somehow gone unnoticed to Sonic and Shadow as they still managed to be at the center of it all, off in their own little world entirely.<br/>
A miracle happened on that dance floor that night, Shadow had a genuine smile sitting comfortably on his lips with every turn. In between jumps and twirls, Sonic managed to catch a glimpse of this anomaly. It was such a strange but pleasant spectacle, Sonic made sure to commit this face to memory. Such a rarity must be cherished.<br/>
“Hey, Shadow?” Sonic asks in between gasps for air.</p>
<p>	“What is it, faker?” Shadow asked, with a more playful attitude then he normality portrayed.</p>
<p>	“We should do this again sometimes.” </p>
<p>	“Hmph. Certainly” Shadow agrees through a smile in between twirls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this is very short, I kinda lost motivation for this one and I didn't want to worry about chapter 2. If people like it, I'll make sure to rewrite this whole thing at a later date or at least do something in retribution :)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Freaking Shadow called me!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic gets invited over to Shadow's. And he wants to know why.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude!” Sonic practically shouted at his titular little brother. It was such a contrast to the once comfortably still room that the poor fox was visibly startled. He almost dropped his switch! </p><p>But he was more than used to his brother’s boisterous nature. Knowing him, this was most likely something relatively trivial. Like a new DLC costume for his favorite character and his favorite video game, or NASA discovered a new flavor of ice cream. </p><p>Whatever the case was, his ability to find a light in the smallest of things was surprisingly endearing. It gave everyone who encountered it a slice of his omnipresent optimism. “What’s up Sonic?” </p><p>“Freaking Shadow called me!” </p><p>“So?” </p><p>Sonic scrunched up his face, giving his brother the most incredulous face he could muster. “So? What does this mean so? It’s Shadow, he barely texts and like never calls. It’s exciting.” </p><p>Tails could only smile and roll his eyes. It was such a silly thing, but maybe there was more to it? </p><p>“Because he’s learning?” Tails asked. </p><p>“Yeah, that too!” Despite the undeniable friendship that had sprouted between the two, Sonic sometimes felt that it was one-sided. More often than not Sonic would have to seek out Shadow, not the other way around. </p><p>The other circumstances would be when they would meet thanks to a consequential stroke of serendipity. Like the time that Sonic was relaxing against his favorite oak tree in the most picturesque park when Shadow stumbled upon him taking a nap. Or that other time Sonic had just got done beating Eggman’s hopes of an uprise into a pulp and Shadow sort of just showed up after. </p><p>“Well, what did he want?” Tails asked, cocking his head. Before he couldn’t find himself to care, only feigning interest. But his brother's enthusiasm had suddenly sparked his curiosity. </p><p>“Oh, I have to call him back. I came down here to tell you as soon as I saw it ringing.” </p><p>Tails gave him a scrunchy, incredulous expression. It was incomprehensible to him how that offensive thought process came to be his brother’s actions. “Go call him back!” </p><p>“Oh! Hah, yeah.” Sonic laughed in his stupor. It was apparent now to him that the prospect of Shadow calling him, by his own free will, somehow left him scatterbrained. </p><p>So he darted upstairs, leaving a gush of wind in his wake. He stood in the center of his room, bouncing out the nerves as he called the elusive hybrid. An inkling of doubt embedded itself on the corner of his mind that he didn’t let represent itself. </p><p>As Shadow said himself, they are more alike than one would let on. Sonic was all too willing to compartmentalize his emotions. The difference between him and Shadow was that were the hybrid built metaphorical walls with an aloof front to deter any intrepid prying and questioning; Sonic, on the other hand, would wear a near-permanent smile to stifle any possible suspicion that there might be more hidden in the folds of his mind. </p><p>Underneath his bouncy exterior, he began to doubt his striped rival would even bother to pick up after being ignored. He was more than relieved to hear the ring tone abruptly end, quickly seeing to it that his growing dread was asphyxiated. </p><p>“Hey, Shad! Just saw your call now! What’s up!” Sonic’s smile somehow bleeding through the phone and into Shadow’s patient ear. </p><p>Shadow had to take a moment to reevaluate this conversation at all. Would it be worth it in the end? Just to quell a fleeting emotion? Well, he already made his bed when he decided to directly reach out to the blue hedgehog in the first place. Now it was time to lay in it. </p><p>“Hello, blue hedgehog.” </p><p>“Well, hello to you too, black and red hedgehog.” </p><p>This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.</p><p>Shadow pressed on forward anyway, despite everything screaming in his mind not to. Specifically his philophobia, trust issues, and super-secret inferiority complex. “I suppose.. I was wondering if you could come over to my place of residence.”</p><p>“Totally! When?” </p><p>“Today prefer-” </p><p>“I’m coming! See ya!” Sonic shouted through the phone as he abruptly hung up and made a mad dash to Shadow’s apartment complex, only obtaining the address after harassing Rouge and utilizing it to send Shadow gag gifts to pester him. </p><p>Shadow grumbled at being interrupted. Sonic’s rather exuberant nature was… annoying to say the least, but it found a way of being incredibly infectious, intoxicating even. No one, not even the Ultimate lifeform, who had been designed to be immune to all poisons, was exempt from being inebriated in Sonic’s ever impervious aura. Which is why he needed to be here with him today.<br/>
He didn’t have time to ruminate, however, as it was a split second before he heard pounding at his front door. He pulled himself away from his introspection regarding the blue boy to answer the door. He wasn’t surprised to see a friendly face paired with a thousand-watt smile greeting him at his front door. Sonic stepping into the dull apartment seems to fill it up with sunshine, despite the lack of decor. </p><p>“Hey, Shad- woah, you're a minimalist if I’ve ever seen one.” Sonic skipped into the relatively barren space, at least compared to his own house. Despite the lack of furniture, he did notice some odd details here and there. Most notably the record player that was sat on a bookshelf that was filled to the brim with records. It was doing it’s lazy revolutions, playing a bittersweet song from a bygone era. </p><p>The thing that surprised him the most was the black and white pictures hung on the wall and displayed on bookshelves. The cast of these images consisted of a younger Shadow, which Sonic had admitted, found adorable, an older man who strangely resembled Eggman, and a sickly yet innocent and happy teenaged girl that Sonic deduced was Maria given the context clues. And the fact that Shadow actually had a smile, albeit a small one, in some of the pictures. </p><p>Shadow trailed behind the hero, despite this being his own place of residence. “I’m not one for possessions.” He met Sonic in the middle. Standing slightly awkwardly, not sure how to proceed. </p><p>“So! What brings me here today?”</p><p>Shadow bit his lip at the dreaded question. He already dreaded the response of the other as Shadow was not one for vulnerability. The questioning, the speculation, he didn’t want any of it. His walls were up for a reason, all he needed was a distraction. “I just needed a dance partner.” </p><p>As he suspected, Sonic’s eyes brightened up with curiosity. “Really?” </p><p>Shadow rolled his eyes and moved to the record player to change the song, removing the needle and replacing the record with something more upbeat. “You’re the only one who can keep up.” </p><p>Once the song was switched to something more appropriate for dancing, Shadow returned to his dance partner and took both his hands, refusing to fold his fingers to take in his hand completely. The dance started simple enough, the pushing and pulling motion that rocked them both before getting to the real excitement. </p><p>Sonic didn’t wear a grin, he wore a smirk. Nothing about this situation elicited such a reaction, only leaving the agent confused. </p><p>Just because Shadow was observant didn’t mean Sonic couldn’t read a room, to some degree. While Shadow had his innate hyper scenes and years of training that contributed to his unique ability to scan a room or individual in half a second, Sonic had 10 times the social experience. He knew better by now to take the other’s aloof nature at face value, something just seemed off. </p><p>“That can’t be it if you really called me-” Sonic’s question was interrupted by Shadow spinning him. “-over here. So un-Shadow like.”</p><p>Shadow grew more hasty in his motions, purposefully stepping on Sonic’s foot with his metal skates as a nonverbal challenge to pick up and match his pace.  “Ouch!” </p><p>Shadow hadn't meant to press that hard. He breathed out, trying to get a better handle on his emotions. “Do you have a problem with it, faker?” </p><p>“No! I just have a problem with you not tellin’ me why, especially if you have two left feet all the sudden.” They returned to their original rhythm easily, extending their arms and retracting, pushing and pulling each other farther and closer while maintaining a skip/jump step pattern. </p><p>After flipping over Sonic’s arm, Shadow was spun back around by Sonic so they were face to face. Shadow quickly averted his eyes as the intense eye contact made him instantly uncomfortable. “Drop it already and just dance.” Shadow growled. </p><p>Sonic snickered at Shadow’s behavior. After they became to admittedly be friends, he had a harder and harder time buying into Shadow’s bad boy act. Well, friends might be generous, but in Sonic’s mind, if you’re teaching each other dance moves and saving the world together, you’re well beyond the point of acquaintances. </p><p>So they increased the speed, tapping turned into jumping and the acrobatics increased tenfold. But Sonic couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with Shadow. Deciphering his mannerisms and translating them to an emotion proved to be a difficult task, but, with practice, it was getting easier by the day. </p><p>It was strange the way Shadow’s eyes seemed to veer slightly downward, or how he didn’t seem completely focused, something he was revered for. When Sonic would pick up the pace, he noticed a slight delay in Shadow’s reciprocation. Sonic wasn’t particularly nosey, or at least as nosy as a particular snow-white bat everyone knew and loved, but his inner curiosity was eating him from the inside out. </p><p>It’s not preferable to talk during an intense dance session, but it’s not logical to force Shadow to have a sit-down discussion either. In a way, Sonic took pity on him. He knew his painful, complicated past still lingered over his head no matter how much he tried to deny it. Why else would someone incessantly deny readily available friendship from the hero of Mobius? </p><p>Well, maybe it was Sonic’s personality that turned him off. But he felt like Shadow needed a friend. And, despite the fact that the hero would rather die via lame Eggman invention than admit this, he really wanted a friendship with the hybrid too! Showing Shadow the ropes of the modern world started as a form of entertainment but morphed into curiosity that turned into ‘bonding time’ as Amy put it. </p><p>And it was more than that. They meshed together pretty well. Shadow was the only living being he’s ever met that can pose a threat in a race. They also seemed to share an impulsive wanderlust that thrust them into life-threatening situations. Even their music taste was pretty similar. </p><p>Their differences made things pretty interesting too! Shadow’s irritability made it pretty funny to tease him. And his cold exterior made it all the more exciting to see him crack. Shadow, being new to the world, was down for whatever with enough convincing, and Sonic had a mile-long bucket list. </p><p>Shadow was his friend, he just had to let him know. </p><p>So the dance pressed on. The flips became more elaborate as Sonic somehow managed to flip off Shadow’s shoulder and incorporate it in a dance. Shadow was able to show off his ‘ultimate flexibility’ with a flip ending with a split, sending Sonic into hysterics and then picking back up where they left off.</p><p>“So..” Sonic started, not giving up on his mission to see what had urged the agent to summon him to his home. “..what’s up?” </p><p>“What do you mean ‘what’s up’.” Shadow sighed, trying to focus on his steps. </p><p>Sonic could only giggle, being ushered into another twirl. “You’ve been on earth long enough to know what ‘what’s up’ means. Don’t play stupid.”</p><p>Now it was Shadow’s turn to be twirled, “Of course I know what it means you half-wit, I’m asking why do you say that all of the sudden.” </p><p>Sonic shrugged before taking Shadow’s hand, starting the first maneuver they had started the dance with bringing it full circle. “Is it so bad to see what a friend’s been up to?” </p><p>“I’m not you’re-”</p><p>“Shadow, do you call strangers over to dance with you? We’re friends dude.”</p><p>Shadow groaned, continuing the steeping, pulling, and pushing motion they were doing. If Sonic was one thing, it was stubborn, not to mention persistent. The hybrid couldn’t blame him either, it wasn’t every day he openly sought out his attention and he understood what it was like to be stubborn and persistent. So, he could grant the hedgehog clemency to some degree. </p><p>Shadow sighed in exasperation. “My life is uneventful, hedgehog. There isn’t much that is going on at all that isn’t upsetting.” </p><p>“You don’t do anything in your free time.”</p><p>“I work for G.U.N in my free time.” </p><p>Sonic frowned at this. The prospect of working, especially for such a corporation, taking up all of one’s free time simultaneously petrified and disgusted him. Shadow knows there more to life than this, right?</p><p>Sonic cleared his throat, finding the words he meant to speak lost in his throat. Finally, after deep consideration and articulation, he moves a hand to Shadow’s shoulder to offer support. </p><p>Shadow accepts the gesture, it registered in his mind as a switch to slow dancing from swing dancing so he decreases his pace exponentially, moving his free hand to Sonic’s waist. </p><p>Sonic was unprepared for the sudden contact on his waist. Shadow was even more unprepared for what would be said to him next. “Well, um what I really mean is, are you doing’ ok?” </p><p>As uncharacteristic as it is, Shadow tripped ever so slightly, falling out of rhythm upon registering that question. It wasn’t often anyone inquired about his well being. Considering he was the unique concoction of being built a weapon, anti-social, and incredibly intimidating. This concern was foreign, he found himself at a loss for words. </p><p>Noticing Shadow’s sudden change in demeanor, Sonic found himself a bit embarrassed by how forward he dared to be. Now was the time to backtrack. “I- you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, just wanted to make sure you know I’m, like, here y’know?” </p><p>The nerves that bubbled up inside of Shadow started to dissolve seeing how awkward Sonic was when it came to structuring this particular sentence. Maybe he wasn’t the only one bad at vulnerability? The way Sonic faltered with his words in the dance also showed Shadow that he was genuine, no way in hell was Sonic that good of an actor. </p><p>Shadow stifled the up and coming smile with the words that he couldn’t manage to stop from falling out of his lips. “I’ve just been homesick, that’s all.” Almost immediately regretting it when it came out. </p><p>“Wait; that's it?” </p><p>Apparently, Shadow really was created with two left feet as he stepped on Sonic’s foot again. This time, being conscious not to apply any real pressure. </p><p>“Cut that out Shadow!” Sonic teased, his initial anger quickly fizzling out. “I just didn’t expect being homesick to be the grand reveal.”</p><p>Shadow’s eyes were reduced to slits and his scowl grew in intensity. “You seem to forget that my ‘home’ was in space 50 years ago. I can’t simply return home for Thanksgiving dinner, in fact, I can’t return at all.” </p><p>Sonic quickly found his sympathy again, seemingly remembering how tragic Shadow’s situation truly was. “Yeah… I’m sorry about that. I know life hasn’t been kind to you.”</p><p>“That’s an understatement.” </p><p>“Heh. Well, I’m always here for you if you need it.” Sonic smiled warmly.</p><p>And strangely enough, it was reciprocated. Throwing his face into another dramatic mood swing, Shadow made an effort to gain the upper hand. “I know.”</p><p>Sonic cocked an eye ridge. “Do you know?”</p><p>Shadow’s face returned to its usual stoic expression at Sonic’s rather presumptuous question. He hated how vulnerable he suddenly became, but he figured he was already in too deep. “Yes,  why do you think I called you over here today.” Shadow commented with an eye roll. </p><p>“I dunno, to dance.” Then it clicked. “Like in the 50s!”</p><p>“Precisely.” </p><p>Sonic smiled sweetly, it was a nice change of pace from the cocky grin he normally offered Shadow. “Well, I guess I am the only one who can keep up.”</p><p>“And, I suppose we are friends.” Shadow mumbled. </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Don’t push it, hedgehog.” Shadow spat. But Sonic laughed it off, he figured this was more then enough torture for the hybrid as well. And really, he felt intensely flattered to be considered a friend by him, considering it’s a title he regards highly. </p><p>“Well, I hope you feel better Shadow.”</p><p>“Hmph.” Shadow hummed. “I’m here if you need assistance as well, faker.”</p><p>Now that had Sonic stunned. It was a rarity to see this side of Shadow. Some swore it not to be real, but moments like this proved them wrong. He had a heart of gold buried beneath firm layers of grief and strife. But Sonic was determined to dig it up more often. </p><p>“Thank you, Shadow.” </p><p>They continued their dance in silence for a while, moving to their own beat as the record Shadow had on didn’t match the style of slow dance. It didn’t bother them, it was a moment born in peaceful solidarity, mutual respect and understanding. </p><p>Sonic bid him good night, both with a smile on their face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This stories pretty popular so here I am with a new chapter like 2 months later.!!! Anyway, this idea struck me when getting sad over Shadow fannon. I really miss doing multi-chapters so if I think of more chapter ideas I'll continue haha. J realized this could be read as preqqual to groundbreaking discoveries if you wanted to.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>